1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method of interference suppression, more specifically to system and method of interference suppression for suppressing interference signal in mobile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communication systems such as CDMA (code division multiple access) and TDD (time division duplex), an interference suppression receiving method for suppressing interference caused by a delayed wave or a multi-user is implemented for increasing capacity for subscribers. A receiver calculates a channel estimate vector by using a known series symbol within a received slot for estimating variations in phase and amplitude of a received signal resulting from arrival timing for each chip level in each received slot or fading fluctuation of each propagation channel, and performs a channel equalizing calculation by using the channel estimate vector to suppress interference caused by a delayed wave or a multi-user within the slot.
An exemplary configuration of a conventional interference suppression receiving system will now be described with reference to FIG. 14. An interference suppression receiving system shown in FIG. 14 is a system whose input is a received signal including a known series symbol part for estimating a propagation channel and a data part and that outputs a demodulated signal by performing demodulation.
A data part of a received signal is divided into several blocks at block dividing process 11 and passed to suppression process 15 for suppressing an interference signal. At channel estimate calculation process 12, a channel estimate vector is calculated by using a known series symbol part of a received signal and passed to the suppression process 15.
In this manner, a conventional interference suppression receiving system uses a channel estimate vector calculated by using a known series symbol part, which is a part of a slot, as a channel estimate vector for the entire slot. However, under a high speed fading, this conventional system has a problem that an actual channel estimate vector for a data part becomes different from a channel estimate vector for a known series symbol because of fading.